


White Liar

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, How Do I Tag, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, a little smut but not in too much detail, m/m - Freeform, quackity and techno are married but it isnt the main pairing if you know, relationships, tommy is dumb but i love him, tubbo and schlatt are dating :D, wilburs kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: things get tense when Wilbur gets caught with dream..
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 69
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	White Liar

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work! hate comments are fine i do not care LOL  
> i posted it on wattpad and they said my writing was good (im not the best but i tried :)) so i posted it here for more clout! prob gonna orphan this because idk how anonymous works and i wanna post other stuff on my account . no i wont take character tags off dont ask  
> didnt proofread so sorry aboiut spelling mistakes D:

Ok so Technoblade and Tommy are just chilling on a porch and talking. Tommy s like “Isnt Wilbur SO hot?” And Techno says “no he isn’t my type.” So Tommy gets mad and throws his cup at techno , who is genuinely confused. Wilbur walks by an tommy gets up to hug him. 

Wilbur is also confused and like “wth” and Tommy says “I LOVE YOU UWU also Techio doesn’t think you’re hot >:(“ So Wilbur pushes Tommy off of him and is like “yeah ok” and then just leaves. Techn o suspects something is up and decides to hold a secret investigation on Wilbur (for some reason lol)

Techno is in a room with Schlatt tubbo and Fundy who are talking about how sus Wilbur is. Schlatt brings up why Quackity isn’t there at the meeting and Techno says he’s teaching music to kids or something. Anyways Tubbo thinks that Wilbur is cheating on Tommy . Techno agrees and has his team assemble spy cameras to watch Wilbur . Techno uses magic or something to disguise Fundy as a regular guardian and puts him on surveillance.

Fundy follows around Wilbur for a while but doesn’t pick up anything too suspicious, until Wilbur goes down into the dungeon. Fundy is uber sus of Wilbur now and follows him down there. He takes a vid with his epic spy cam and sees Wilbur talking to Dre (who isin jail because fuck dream all my homies hat dream), which he records and sends to Techno . From their convo, Techno could tell that Wilbur was definitely cheating.

With the evidenc from his team, Techni goes up to Wilbur and is all like “why are you cheating on Tommy with Dream ” and Wilbur is like “uh what no” and Techno is like “UH WHAT YES” and shows him the footage. Wilbur tells Techno to promise to not tell tommy. At that exact moment Tommy walks by for some reason and says “PROMISE NOT TO TELL ME WHAT!” Techno flips around and says, “Wilbur is cheating on you with dream” and Tommy is like “No he isn’t you’re just JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM FOR YOURSELF!" 

Techno is very confused and says “...me and quackity are married what“ but Tommy doesn’t want to hear it and drags Wilbur away to go have sex or smth I dont know I am lazy xd

Back with Technos team, Schlatt says that they need to convince Tommy that Wilbur is cheating (why they are so invested in Wilbur’s love life makes no sense but who cares lol) because reasons. So Tubbo and Techno devise a plan to catch Wilbur red-handed. Meanwhile, Wilbur and Tommy walk out of a room and Tommy is like “So you definitely aren’t cheating on me right :)” and Wilbur is like “uhhhh what makes you think that” and Tommy is starting to get a little sus but tbh he too stupid to realize anything is actually up.

Then Wilbur gets a phone call from his mom and runs into another room to take it. Tubbo walks in to see tommy while Wilbur is gone and tells him “yk he’s definitely cheating on you right? He goes to Dream to talk to her all the time.” Tommy actually starts to believe Tubbo (because I think he is in love! clingy lol) so then Tommy is like “omg Wait I should ask him” Wilbur comes back to see an angry Tubbo and Tommy and is like “hey what’s up”

Tubbo turns on him and yells, “Why are you talking to Dream so much? You’re OBVIOUSLY cheating on Tommy and you should stop!” 

Tommy is all like :| and Techno (who appeared out of thin air) is like (: and Tubbo is like B) and Wilbur is like <:/

So then wilbur says “UHHHHHHHHHHH to get answers ofc hahahahaha" And Tommy believes him? (( Come on man you are better than this :( )) And then Techno is like “are you fucking kidding me“ and then Tubbo is like “ight imma head out I got a date with Schlatt uwu” and Tommy says “wait why don’t you fuck me instead” and everyone is like “what” and Tommy is like “I said I hope you have a good time :)” 

So Tubbo leaves and then Tommy does too for some reason. Techno gets heckin angry at Wilbur and suddenly he’s mad at him too? Wilbur says, “omg why did you tell her >:(“ And Techni flips out and yells “ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU’RE CHEATING ON HIm I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TELL TOMMY!” so then Wilbur just storms off idk why ngl

So Techni goes home and Quackity is just chillin in (cedar rapids) his room. Techno is like “UGH WHY DOES EVERYONE SUCK SO MUCH” 

Quackity is like “it’s nice to see you too” Techno is still mad and spends the entire night on his laptop trying to find some evidence of Wilbur cheating on Tommy with Dream . Then, he gets an idea.

The next morning, Techno is holding an emergency meeting of his gang. Tubbo asks if he got any new intel on the Wilbur situation and Techno tells him that he had an idea. His idea was to get Tommy to see Wilbur talking to Dream or trying to break him out of prison. Honestly this should’ve been their plan from the start but whatever. 

So then Fundy leads techno, Tommy and Tubbo down to the dungeon where Wilbur is railing Dream like his dick is in his ass. Tommy is in denial so he is like “well obviously he’s getting answers from him, right?” And Techno is like “wrong lol” so then Tommy walks up to Wilbur and is like “hey bae what’s new with Dream” Wilbur flips out and accidentally kicks Tommy in the face. Dream is mad and like “wait wtf are you dating Tommy that’s pedophilya” 

Wilbur is like “UH” and Tommy is like “Wait wtf why did you kick me and are you having sex with Dream ” and Wilbur is like “UHH” 

Techno laughs because HE WAS RIGHT and Wilbur turns on him and kicks him in the face too. Techno gets up though dont worry. Then Fundy and Schlatt appear with philza, eret, and a bunch of others who are like “Wilbur you’re under arrest for cheating, aiding a criminal in escape, and for kicking two people in the face.” Wilbur says “WHAT NO” and then he goes to jail!

Tommy is like, “Wow Techno was right who would’ve guessed” and Tubbo kisses Schlatt in the mouth, which of course makes Tommy mad. Techno is just like “yeah we’re epic I’m going home now gn”

THEN AT NIGHT Wilbur was just sitting in his cell being mad when a hooded figure appeared and broke him out of jail. Wilbur was like, “who tha fuck is this and what do you want?”

Then the cloak came off and it was Quackity and he was like “WILBUR I LOVE YOU”

((TBC))

**Author's Note:**

> might write a part 2 I DONT KNOW MAYBE?


End file.
